The Belife of Disney
by Blackcatauthor
Summary: after being captured by Captain hook Kira find themselves in the world Luckily they are saved and taken to Walton now they must find a way to get back home
1. Chapter 1

Belief Of Disney

Chapter 1The capture

One day, two friends, Melody and Kira, met. They hugged the moment they set eyes on one another. Kira then asked their moms if they can have a sleep over and the mothers said yes. That night, Kira and Melody were looking at some videos. When Melody asked, "Kira , do you believe?" Kira shook her head. "No, that's stupid, why would I? Do you?" Kira asked.

Melody frowned. "No" she whispered. "What!" Kira yelled. "No!" Melody said louder. Kira frowned, "Sorry I yelled at you" Kira said. Melody smiled. "It's okay." she said rubbing Kira's head.

So they continued watching videos, played games, and ate chips, when it was time for it, it happened, the thing that would change their lives forever. A ship appeared above and Pirates came out. Then the screen was cut and the captain, with a hook in place of a hand, opened the window. Kira opened her eye to see a shadow. "Gasp MELODY WAKE UP!" Kira screamed. Melody snapped awake "what-what's the matter Kira?" Melody ask. "I -I thought I saw Captain Hook..." Kira said. They looked at each other, then they both gasped. There stood before them, was Captain James Hook himself and his crew. "Hello, Ladies" he said in a sly voice that made them frightened. Their mouths were covered and a bag was place over their head. They tried to scream, but they couldn't. All they could do was cry, for they knew they were being taken away from their families, forever.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Rescue and Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!

Many days passed after their capture. Kira looked through the sack they were in to see to familiar characters. "Do they look familiar?" Kira asked Melody. She gasped. "It's Sebastian from Black Butler and Itachi Uchiha from Naruto!" Melody said. They overheard their conversation "You got them" Sebastian said. "Good. Now what do we do with brats?" Hook ask. "Feed them." Itachi said looking at the sack. "To what I may ask." Sebastian ask.

"To the crocodile that is chasing Hook." Itachi answered. Hook jump with joy. "Finally he shall follow me no more!" he said. "Smee! lour the crocodile" Hook called to his first mate. "Aye captain you heard get the food ready" Smee called out to rest of the crew. "Oh, were dead now." Melody said sadly. "Don't give up. I hope a Disney character comes along." Kira said trying to cheer her up. It worked by the arrival of two Disney characters. "Let the Gals go" a western voice called.

The villains turned to see a cowboy with blond hair a pink shirt, green bandana, brown vest, black hat, blue pants, gray chaps, black boots and brown holsters, which in them were guns. Standing next to him was another man, very skinnier than the cow, his was brown tied in the back and he wore 1700's clothing "Who are you?" Itachi ask. "Names Pecos Bill. My buddy here's named Ichabod Crane and I'm gonna say it: let the gals the go!" Pecos Bill said waking up to Itachi. "Pffffff, or what?" Itachi ask. He answered with Pecos Bill punching him , which Itachi quickly responded with punching him. "Sebastian!" Itachi called. "Throw the girls over board!" he nodded and picked up the sack and threw it to the sea. "Ah shoot!" Pecos Bill cried jumping into the water, Ichabod followed him. "That was easy." Itachi said.

As the villains cheered, they succeeded. "Oh gentlemen." a western voice called they turned to see Pecos Bill and Ichabod Crane, standing with the sack. "Got something for ya." Ichabod said. Pecos Bill tossed the crocodile on board then, CHOMP! Right on Itachi's leg! While everyone was distracted by that, Ichabod and Pecos Bill made their escape. Unfortunately Melody and Kira didn't know that. "TAKE THAT HOOK" Kira cried punching Pecos Bill. "Uh Kira" Melody said. "Yes?" "You just punched one of our rescuers." A face of 'oh crap' came on Kira. "Are you okay?" Kira asked Pecos Bill.

"Yeah. Anyway, now that we gotcha Ladies, out of how 'bout better clothing?" Pecos Bill ask. Kira and Melody nodded. "Okay, I'm not good with magic but, here's what I got!" Pecos Bill said. He got ready then he spoke "Bibbidi, Bobbidi, BOO!" Kira was amazed as she looked at her clothing. "Why do I like look a gypsy?" she ask. "Oops, sorry!" Pecos Bill replied. "Icky wanna change our clothing" he asked. Ichabod nodded when cast it on Ichabod he had the appearance of royal hunter. "Okay..." was Ichabod could say "My turn." Pecos Bill said. he pointed to himself and when it was through, he had the appearance of a prince "shoot" Pecos said. "Hey, what about me?" Melody said. "Don't worry, I didn't forget." he spoke. "Bibbidi, Bobbidi, BOO!" "Wow, you look like Alice!" Kira said. "Thank you." Melody said and they smiled. "Shoot! Come on WIDOWMAKER!" Pecos Bill called. Two horse came running and each man took a girl. "Where are we going?" Kira asked. "You'll see." Pecos Bill said. And so their adventure began. End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 arival

Chapter 3 The Arrival and an Orphan

"Kira, how long have we've been ridding?" Melody ask, Kira shrugged.) "Why?", Kira asked. "Well my bum is starting to hurt a lot" Melody said as she rubbed her bum. Kira turned to Pecos Bill. "Can we take a break?" Kira ask, but quickly realized that Pecos Bill wasn't listening. "Forget it, I'll stop Widowmaker myself." Kira said grabbing the reins. "KIRA DON'T!" Melody cried, but it was too late. Kira tugged, and Widowmaker came to a halt; so quickly Pecos Bill nearly went over Widowmaker. "Shucks, Kira! What gives?" Pecos asked. Kira rolled her eyes. " I just wanted to ask you something. Can we take a break?" Kira asked. Pecos Bill eyes widened. "Oh okay." Pecos Bill said.

They soon were seated on the grass, eating lunch. Then Kira saw something. In the distance, Pecos was too far into his nap to wake him, and, Melody was occupied with eating, so she asked Ichabod. "Say Ichabod, what's that?" Kira pointing to something, that seemed to be getting closer. "Huh? Oh, it's just Genie wanting to snack with us." Ichabod soon realized it. "GENIE? HERE? NOW?" Ichabod shouted so loudly it woke Pecos Bill. "Huh? What the blazes" he mumbled. "Genie , of, THE LAMP, IS HERE!" Genie shouted. "Wow," Kira and Melody said "What are you doing? Come on every in Walton castle is waiting." he said.

Meanwhile, King Walt was gloomily sitting on throne, when one of his best soldier Axel came in. "Hey Walt, why so glum?" he asked. "They're here not here yet." Walt said in a worried tone, then, suddenly, trumpets were heard. Walt ran to the balcony and smiled. "Ha ha, Axel, take look at this!" Walt said happily. Axel walked over and peered down "Pfff, whatever." he said as he kept looking. As they caravan neared the door, Walt ran to open it. Just as he was about to, Axel stopped him when, BAM!, The door swung opened, squishing Axel in the process, as Kira, Melody, Ichabod Crane, and Pecos Bill entered. Axel opened it so he would move, he pushed out the extra stuff that entered. "Splendid!" Walt cried "Thank you, my name is Kira and this my friend Melody" Kira said.

"Well then, I'm King Walt. This here is my best soldier of my southern army, Axel. I'm sure he's as happy as I am." Walt said gesturing to Axel, who had a big frown on his face. "Not" he mumbled. He then noticed that they were very beautiful. "Odd for men, wait!" Axel thought he realized Kira and Melody were girls so put his charm on. "Hi ladies," Axel said. He was answered with slap. Before he could answer, a maid came in. "YOUR MAJESTY, THAT RUNT'S BACK BUT, WE CAUGHT HIM IN CAGE!" she shouted. Kira and Melody ran ahead to see him they found shivering he was wet, cold, dead looking, and shaking. "There there, I'm not going to hurt you, trust me." Kira said opening the cage. The boy was scared but then he walked up to her. "Promise?" the boy asked. They could tell his hair was a golden blond. "What's your name?" Melody kneeling down. "Roxas." he answered. "Where's your mother?" Ichabod ask. Roxas began to cry. "My mommy left because I forgot her birthday." Roxas they realized it, so they decided to take him in. End of chapter 3


End file.
